Service providers for communications services, such as Internet services, typically monitor usage by client devices subscribing to the service. For example, service providers monitor excessive use of bandwidth or use of the communications service by malicious actors such as hackers. Once such activity is detected, service providers can police or limit the activities of such a client by, for example, directing a policy enforcement point (PEP) to constrain available bandwidth for the client. However, service providers may not have a mapping of which policy enforcement point is coupled to such a client, especially if the client is a non-attached subnetwork. Without this mapping, the service provider will be unable to police the client. Methods and systems are needed to address this deficiency.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.